Schallemitter (Waffe)
noicon|135px|center Der Schallemitter ist eine Waffe, die nur im Fallout: New Vegas-Add-On Old World Blues vorkommt. Es gibt sie in fünf Varianten, die jeweils unterschiedlich Effekte besitzen. Hintergrund The sonic emitter is a pistol-grip energy weapon developed at the Big Mountain Research and Development Center by Doctor 8. It can be programmed with recorded frequencies to change its effect on targets, ranging from electrocution to dismemberment. With the addition of the X-8 vertebrae-pulse-de-sensitizer frequency, the sonic emitter gains the ability to disrupt the Big MT Facility's many force-fields. Eigenschaften The pistol's chassis is composed of a gray metallic tube outfitted with four vacuum tubes, a housing for a small energy cell, a conical muzzle, and a rear-mounted oscilloscope, all attached to a pistol grip. It shares some visual features with other pistol-grip energy weapons, such as the pulse gun, Euclid's C-Finder, and the recharger pistol. Reprogramming the sonic emitter changes the color of the oscilloscope and energy rings, as well as introducing unique effects when the weapon scores a critical hit. All variants are improved holdout weapons and are affected by the Professional perk. They can be repaired with any other variant of the sonic emitter, and any energy pistol with the Jury Rigging perk. Varianten Schallemitter - Der Opernsänger right|70px This is an Energy Weapons pistol with bonus damage against robots and power armor wearers, as well as a unique "critical strike dismemberment" effect which cripples the target's limbs on a critical strike. A kill results in the enemy being blown to bits, similar to the Bloody Mess perk. * Found on a nightstand upstairs, in Doctor 8's house. Schallemitter - Gabriels Bellen right|70px This is an Energy Weapons pistol with bonus damage against robots and power armor wearers, as well as a unique "critical strike knockback" effect which knocks enemies back on a critical strike. * Found within one of Gabe's dig spots in X-8. It is randomly placed in one of the many dig spots. Schallemitter - Offenbarung right|70px This is an Energy Weapons pistol with bonus damage against robots and power armor wearers, as well as a unique "critical strike paralysis" effect which temporarily knocks down your target. * This is the default setting when the weapon is first obtained. Schallemitter - Robo-Skorpion right|70px This is an Energy Weapons pistol with bonus damage against robots and power armor wearers, as well as a unique "critical strike explosion" effect. * Found within the Giant Robo Scorpion room, located on the elevated platform in the back of the room, on the center desk. Schallemitter - Tarantel right|70px This is an Energy Weapons pistol with bonus damage against robots and power armor wearers, as well as a unique "critical strike incendiary" effect which ignites the target on a critical hit. * Found in Doctor 0's house, upstairs in the leftmost room on top of the computer. Anmerkungen * The sonic emitter is a type of weapon, not an individual model. The five models are variants of each other, but there is no basic variant. * The default sonic emitter is "revelation", the other variants require the Courier to find the matching holotape. * Though Blind Diode Jefferson claims to be reprogramming the player's sonic emitter, regardless of the condition of the emitter you bring, he actually trades you a new one of the model you request, resulting in a new Emitter at nearly full condition, about 90% of full weapon health. *Although the pulse gun does more damage and bonus EMP damage against all robots, the each sonic emitter does +20 damage against Big MT robots and +50 damage against Mojave robots and power armor. Zugehörige Quests *Willkommen zur großen Leere *Schallemitter-Upgrade *X-8: Highschool-Horror! en:Sonic emitter (weapon) ru:Звуковой эмиттер uk:Звуковий емітер (зброя) zh:音波發射器 (武器) Kategorie:Waffen